ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
帝國之影
簡介 :參見：活動公告 __TOC__ 活動期間 *初次：2017/05/05 (五) 16:00 ～ 05/19 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) *再現：2017/09/22 (五) 16:00 ～ 10/02 (一) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 FINAL FANTASY BRAVE EXVIUS 帝國之影 次元夾縫中出現了 由「思念」所引發的神祕空間。 在那裡塵封著某個事件的「思念」 那是在軍事國家「佐爾達多帝國」 所發生的事件。 在獨裁且惡名昭彰的帝國所生活的人們 在心中懷抱著各自的正義與信念—— 接觸他們的「思念」 感受這些不為人知的故事吧。 特別獎勵 寶箱地圖 & 戰鬥資訊 初級= 帝國之影‧初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用魔法 |mission-3 = 使用極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 死首 (4) 熔岩龍 (2) 火紅元素 (2) 紅色棉花糖 (2) 赤紅幽光 (2) 殭屍 (6) |boss = Bloody Head、Zombie Warrior |drop = }} |-| 中級= 帝國之影‧中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成火屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用魔法終結實驗體十號 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 死首 (3)(3) 熔岩龍 (1)(1) 火紅元素 (2)(2) 紅色棉花糖 (2)(2) 赤紅幽光 (1)(1) 殭屍 (4)(4) |boss = Bloody Head、Zombie Warrior Experiment No. 10 |drop = }} |-| 上級= 帝國之影‧上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成冰屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用魔法終結上尉 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 死首 (2)(3)(0) 熔岩龍 (2)(2)(0) Lieutenant (0)(0)(2) 火紅元素 (2)(2)(0) 紅色棉花糖 (1)(2)(0) 赤紅幽光 (1)(1)(0) 中士 (0)(0)(1) 佐爾達多士兵 (0)(0)(17) 殭屍 (3)(4)(0) |boss = Bloody Head、Zombie Warrior Experiment No. 10 Captain、佐爾達多士兵 (2) |drop = }} |-| 超級= 帝國之影‧超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-3 = 使用魔法終結嗜血杜鵑花 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 深淵惡魔 (0)(0)(0)(2) 詛咒骸骨 (0)(0)(0)(2) 死首 (2)(3)(0)(0) Ember (0)(0)(0)(6) Fire Lizard (0)(0)(0)(4) 熔岩龍 (1)(1)(0)(1) Lavaburst (0)(0)(0)(1) Lieutenant (0)(0)(1)(0) 梅杜莎 (0)(0)(0)(1) 火紅元素 (1)(1)(0)(2) 紅色棉花糖 (1)(2)(0)(0) 赤紅幽光 (1)(1)(0)(2) 中士 (0)(0)(1)(0) 佐爾達多士兵 (0)(0)(11)(0) 殭屍 (3)(3)(0)(0) |boss = Bloody Head、Zombie Warrior Experiment No. 10 Captain、佐爾達多士兵 (2) Rododendro Bud |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 帝國之影‧覺醒級 信賴度莫古利 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊員人數最多4人（包括同行者） |mission-3 = 使用極限技終結火焰飛龍 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 深淵惡魔 詛咒骸骨 死首 Ember Fire Lizard 熔岩龍 Lavaburst Lieutenant 梅杜莎 火紅元素 紅色棉花糖 赤紅幽光 中士 佐爾達多士兵 殭屍 |boss = Bloody Head、Zombie Warrior Experiment No. 10 Captain、佐爾達多士兵 (2) Rododendro Bud Flame Dragon |drop = }} 情報 * Bloody Head、Zombie Warrior and Experiment No. 10 can be instantly KO'd with raise-type abilities or 鳳凰尾巴. * 佐爾達多士兵 and Captain are susceptible to Paralyze. * All parts of Rododendro Bud are susceptible to Stop and break debuffs, such as Full Break. * Much like 安忒諾拉, don't kill the flower before killing all the parts of Rododendro Bud, it's recommended to kill them in the following order: Ivy (B) > Root © > Leaves (D) > Main Body (Flower) (A). Boss（覺醒級） 能力 * Flame Ball: Magic fire damage to one enemy * Screech: AoE confuse (30%) ** Disabled by dealing water/ice damage * Revitalize: Heal for 50000 HP and clear status effects from caster ** Disabled by dealing water/ice damage * Scratch: Physical damage to one enemy with decrease fire resistance (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy (will use twice after sustaining ice damage) * Snap: Physical damage to one enemy with decrease fire resistance (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy (will use after sustaining water damage) Threshold * For every 10% HP lost: ** Flaming Wind: Magic fire damage with consecutive damage increase (max. 10 times) to all enemies * Below 50% HP gains access to: ** Ball of Fire: Strong magic fire damage to one enemy ** Smoke: Inflict Blind and Silence (40%) on all enemies (30% chance every round, if not used in last 2 rounds) ** Pulverize: 90% HP damage to one enemy (30% chance every round, if not used in last 2 rounds) 策略 * Fire Resistance ** Bring fire resistance equipment and un-equip Shiva. ** 賽利亞斯、瑪麗, and 敏菲利亞 are great options for fire resistance buff. Or at least equip Barfira. ** Water/ice elemental damage will be retaliated with heavy fire damage and ST -50% fire resist debuff. Use if tank has 100% fire resist pre-buffs (80% if using 賽利亞斯, Minfilia, or Marie elemental buffs) * Confusion Immunity ** Non-water/ice elemental damage will be retaliated with moderate fire damage and confusion, followed by Revitalize. ** Bring confusion immunity such as Black Choker、Ribbon、Discernment、Goddess's Protection, and Grand Helm. ** Minfilia can protect the party from Confusion for 3 turns with Leader's Disposition. * Killer Effects ** Dragon Killer、Odin、Poach, and Syldra's Protection increase damage against dragons. * Buffs / Debuffs ** You can break its DEF/SPR, but it's immune against ATK/MAG break. ** As always, buff your party's stats. 攻略短片 超級 覺醒級 Category:特殊任務